


【授翻，dress me up】

by sunshinedark



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Jared, M/M, 年龄差
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen真的很努力不去爱上他的实习生，他差点就成功了。（jared19岁，jensen35）</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻，dress me up】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dress Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/802060) by [sayjerk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayjerk/pseuds/sayjerk). 



_I’m your little baby doll_  
_You my mr. rock n’ roll_

  
-  
  
  综合各方面来说，jensen的生活十分美好。他有一个很好的工作，一栋不用亲自打扫的大房子，他隔三岔五就能找到个床伴，还有个该死的漂亮的船。他非常成功，他很快乐。

  他觉得自己的生活不可能会更好了。

  然后，命中注定地，六英尺高的“大麻烦”走进了门，jensen突然觉得自己需要重新评估一下自己的整个人生了。  
  
-  
  
 Jared很可爱。

 这很酷，这没什么大不了。他甚至没意识到自己这样想了。

   “恋童癖。”  
  “你他妈的在这儿干嘛？系统不是出了小故障吗？”

   Misha轻巧地挥挥手，双手撑在jensen的办公桌上，说道，“我刚修好就来这儿，正好看到你为那实习生坠入爱河。”

   Jensen无语地转了转眼珠，捏起腿上被打湿的裤子，晃了晃。他用纸巾擦拭着大腿，当听到有人敲门时，他差点从椅子上滑了下来。他抬起头，看到jared站在敞开的门边，双手紧张地绞在一起。愚蠢的花衬衫穿在他身上好看极了，牛仔裤完美地贴合着他又长又直的腿。他脸颊上有两坨粉色的红晕，他正紧张地咬着下唇。

  Jensen觉得自己着迷了。

 “看在老天的份上。”

  Jensen眨眨眼，misha发出被蠢到了的呻吟，走到jared身边。

  “去吧，白马王子归你了。”他说道，而jared脸一下红了。Misha大笑着离开后，他走了上前。

  “um, Mr.ackles。我在想，我今天能不能早点下班。” (get off: 可指下班，也可指得到快感、高潮。）  


  Jensen的舌头都打结了，他脑子里只听到了“Mr.ackles”和“get off”两个词。老天，他恨自己。

  “yeah, uh. Yes, 不，我的意思是，可以。”（yeah，uh, yes, 不连贯的语气词，通常见于性爱中。）

  Jared的脸仍然红着，他的手揪玩着衬衫的下摆，而jensen只想把他推到墙上，用舌头去品尝探寻那块红晕，用手指感受他脸颊的热度。

  哦，他会下地狱的。  
  
-  
  
   公司的晚宴上，不知节制的misha一如既往地喝醉了。

   他今天特别话多。他絮絮叨叨地说着那个少年实习生，说jensen会如何如何进监狱，但其实这是合法的，而这难道不是最大的好事吗之类的话。

  “我一定会在今晚结束之前杀了你，”jensen喝着啤酒提醒他，脸色带着个威胁的笑，和刻意做出的冷酷的眼神。而misha看起来没有一点儿被吓到。

  “要是你真想操他，你一定可以。”  
  
 Jared站在放汽水的那边，一个漂亮的工作人员说话，他穿着件粉色的衬衫，一件淡淡的粉色的衬衫。天，他一定是故意的，效果达到了。Jensen讨厌他。

  “我不能操他，”jensen说道。他绝对没有恼怒地撅嘴，谢谢关注。他只是。有点醉了。

  “你当然可以，”misha坚持道，“okay，听着。这是我的看法。你想要他鲜嫩的屁股坐在你的老二上，这听起来，很火辣。祝贺你，老兄。另外，他，他也喜欢你。所以，我的意思是，这已经是你的囊中之物啦。”  
  
 “手舞足蹈地把饮料泼自己一身，也没法让你的说法成真。”

  “闭嘴，坏脾气佬。在隔你还有二十英尺远时他就开始脸红，他问你那些其他实习生就可以解答的蠢问题，他给你煮咖啡（嗯，我知道，真是个大甜心，你别笑得跟傻子一样，太可怕啦），而当你对生活发牢骚时，他也没不耐烦。”

  Jensen的心越升越高，紧紧缩成一团，然后——

  “mr.ackles?”

   看来他一定会下地狱了。  
  
-  
午夜时，他逮到了独身一人的jared, 在餐厅的某个角度无意地堵住了他。Jared尴尬地笑笑，而jensen脑子里想的是怎么用舌头把他舔出来。那肯定值得一试。

  “你看起来很累，”他脱口而出，jared的脸更红了。

   “yeah,我，um. 我有个考试，昨晚复习到很晚。可能是后遗症来了吧。”

身处彩色橱柜和丑陋的主厨肖像中间，他看起来格格不入。Jensen想把他弄乱弄脏，想将自己的手指滑过和伸进——  


“想亲热一下吗？”

 Jared看起来被吓到了，他像电影里那样夸张地伸手捂住了自己的嘴，jensen一点儿也不介意。他是jensen生命中出现的最可爱的东西，jensen随手把啤酒放到柜台上，在jared想反悔之前将他逼到了柜台边。他急切而甜蜜地吻住jared的嘴唇，jared发出小小的惊呼。  


“老天，”他低声道，收回嘴唇，嘴亲热地贴着jared酒窝边的那颗小痣。Jared抬起手环住他的脖子，紧紧抓着他的衬衫，急切地张嘴迎合jensen的唇舌动作。

Jensen往后退开一英寸，jared的下唇从他齿间滑过，他往下盯着jared,(红润的嘴，亮亮的眼睛，他所见过的最漂亮的笑容）。他退开，让jared的手指从衬衫间滑开，朝着男孩伸出手。

“想去别的地方亲热吗？”他说道，流露出他希望是魅力而不是变态的气息。

 Jared咧嘴露出笑容，手指轻巧地伸进jensen指间，jensen没法不回以一个同样傻兮兮的笑。

  
  
-  


他们的第一次约会是在咖啡店。在jared点了热巧克力时，jensen唯一能想到的就是他们之间16岁的年龄差。当他提起这个时，jared的回答是一声夸张的叹息，然后他会吻他。

所以，好吧，也许他是恋爱了。  
  
-  


Jared对jensen手指有某种迷恋，喜欢它们待在他身上的每个地方。在他的屁股上，在他的脊背间，在他的嘴里，在他的阴茎上。任何地方。而jensen,喜欢利用这种迷恋。

“fuck you.”

他不是认真的，尽管他正怒瞪着，汗水让他的刘海粘在额头，胸膛剧烈起伏。Jensen只是微笑，转动了一下手指。Jared昂起头，发出一声哀叫，努力想用臀部磨蹭手指，但jensen紧紧地将他箍在自己膝盖上。

“jared, 你妈妈难道没教过你不要说脏—”

 “你可以和你的晨间性爱说再见了，Mr.ackles. 不信你继续逗我试试。”

 Jensen大笑，亲吻着jared的锁骨，胳膊将jared的腰环得更紧。  
  
  
-  
  
Jared很聪明，有趣，成熟。Jensen努力不想炫耀他的好，因为这样他觉得自己简直像个糖爹，但不管怎样，他的朋友们喜欢jared. 他们说和他在一起对jensen有好处。可以说太好了。Jensen没法不同意。  
-  


 唯一比被jensen操更让jared喜欢的，是给jensen口交。他们第一次在一起时，jared告诉了jensen他所有的性经验—总共就两次互相手淫。Jensen是他其他所有的第一次（对，随你们怎么说，他就是那种会因此得意得挺起胸膛的变态，怎么样。）

Jared知道怎样吸得jensen找不着北，他的下巴被口水和精液弄得湿淋淋一片，他的眼睛从刘海下紧紧盯着jensen，不想错过他高潮的一分一秒。  
  
比如现在。

“fuck, oh,fuck.”

 Jared轻松地将他吞入喉咙，另一只手玩弄着jensen的囊袋，然后他会将整根阴茎抽出来。他像个小坏蛋一样舔着自己的嘴唇，色情地对jensen眨眨眼，直到jensen抓住他的一撮头发。

他低呼，吃了一惊，还有明显的兴奋，保持这跪在地板上的姿势扭动着。Jensen往后靠在沙发上，拽着jared往前，直到jared的屁股完全脱离了脚后跟。然后，他握住自己的阴茎，用龟头摩擦着jared张开的嘴唇，在jared伸出舌头像猫一样舔弄时发出“嘶”的一声。他的老二在jared漂亮地几近愚蠢的脸颊上滑动，jensen沉重地喘息，觉得完全脱离了控制。  
  
-

“操我，”jared轻声说，他半闭着双眼，看起来如此的渴望、依赖、美丽，以至于jensen第一百万次爱上了他。

也许jensen是地球上最幸运的男人。

 

\----- 

 “yeah, 你一定是出生时就中了大奖，jenny.”

 “oh, fuck you, misha.”

 


End file.
